


Thor's Learning Tact?

by Westpass



Series: Steve Gets Schooled [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westpass/pseuds/Westpass
Summary: In which Avengers or their acquaintances try to bring Steve up to speed on modern life, with mixed results





	Thor's Learning Tact?

Steve remained in his quarters after fleeing the library.

He was losing the team's respect, and he didn't know what to do about it yet.

If he could earn it back.

A rumble of thunder outside drew him to his balcony. 

Thor was hovering overhead. Lightning twisted and flowed around him. 

He glanced down, caught sight of Steve. 

Laughing, he held out a hand. 

Steve blinked, and then nodded. He strode to the balcony rail, and vaulted over it. Caught the Asgardian's outstretched hand. 

He'd wondered what it was like to fly under one's own power. This was as close as he'd probably be able to come...

"Amazing" didn't begin to cover it. He let Thor pull him upward, feeling the wind lift him, the whole world stretched out below. 

Lightning strands and wisps of clouds brushed his free hand. He stopped analyzing, just let himself take it all in.

After a while, they landed on the balcony, winded, sunburned and happy.

"Thank you," Steve said, touched.

"Thank _you,_ shieldbrother," Thor replied gruffly, a warm twinkle in his eyes.

"Are all the Asgardians...like you?" Steve searched for words.

"Not entirely. If you mean the power to call storms, no. Some of us have a similar power over the elements, but it's uncommon."  
Thor looked at him thoughtfully. "You stand somewhat apart from others of Midgard, too, no? This...serum that the others mentioned. It changed you."

" 'Good becomes great, bad becomes worse'. " 

That made Thor frown. "Power is a tool, Steven. It can't change who you are unless you wish it. Were you so discontent with yourself?"

"I was weak. Useless," Steve spat. 

"Yet you don't consider Stark or Romanoff useless. Or Lady Pepper. Or the Fury. Son of Coul. Warriors do have to stand apart sometimes, but 'apart' and 'above' aren't the same thing. Something I had to learn the hard way." Thor chuckled unexpectedly. "Though I think I'd rather not trade places with you. I'd take Darcy's lightning weapon over Lady Pepper's wrath." 

Steve just gave him a puzzled look. "Darcy? "

"Come in, and I'll tell you the tale of how I met my Jane. And of how even a prince of Asgard needs to learn humility. We can learn of each other's history, and great battles." Thor grinned, and Steve was unable to resist returning it.


End file.
